


Love's a Lie but You're so Honest

by dimpledjoon



Series: Glimadora Week 2018 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, High School, Kissing, and that's the tag that really matters, they're both soft and kinda dumb but they're soft and dumb for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpledjoon/pseuds/dimpledjoon
Summary: After finding out Bow has a date for prom, Glimmer lies and tells Bow she, too, has a date. Adora will play along, luckily... Right?(Day two: cliche tropes. Fake dating)





	Love's a Lie but You're so Honest

 

“ You have a  _ date? _ ” Glimmer didn’t mean for her surprised outburst to be so loud, but Bow’s wide eyes and shocked expression, as well as other students’ stares, tell her it was. She does her best to whisper. “Who is it? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Bow scratches the back of his neck and looks down, embarrassed. “It’s Perfuma. She asked me if I wanted to go with her earlier today at Study Hall, and I said,  _ sure _ .” He looks up suddenly. “Are you okay with that, though? With going on your own? I can still cancel on Perfuma if you want me to.” 

 

Glimmer would never admit to how embarrassed that makes her feel. Bow _ , _ giving up his date so Glimmer isn't completely alone?  _ As if. _ She'd rather lie and say- wait.  _ There's _ an idea. 

“Actually, uh- I-” she looks away and clears her throat. Is she really about to do this? “I have a date! We both have dates! I'm not alone!”

 

She waits for a second with bated breath, almost expecting Bow to sense her lie. When no words come, she looks up to see Bow staring at her with what she can only describe as his “ _ No Way! _ ” look.

 

“Glimmer! You have a date!” Bow takes her arms and shakes her. “We have dates! Wait-” He looks almost caught off guard. “You have a date? Why didn't  _ I _ know?” 

 

Guilt pools in Glimmer's gut at the look Bow sends her way.  _ Great.  _ She's dug herself a hole, and now she'll be forced to lie in it.

 

“I… Yeah. Me and her, we… we decided to go out! It was a really new thing, so I didn't think of telling you sooner, I-  _ are you crying?” _

 

Bow wipes the stray tears off of his too-soft eyes. “I’m sorry! I’m just so proud… It feels like it was just yesterday when I had to wipe mac & cheese off your chin!”

 

She shoots him an unimpressed stare. “That’s because it  _ was _ . Are you my best friend, or are you my mom?”

 

“You know I’d adopt you if I could. Now stop beating around the bush! Who is this mystery date?”

 

Glimmer did  _ not  _ expect to get this far. Why had she even done this? Now she'd have to come up with a  _ date _ . For  _ prom _ . Isn’t that a nightmare? She’ll have to lie and find someone to play along with her, at least until after prom. God, she  _ hates _ lying to Bow! 

 

She chuckles and starts thinking of what to say when she spots Adora walking towards them. Immediately, the butterflies in her stomach flare up and she feels her throat go dry. Adora's wearing her typical red coat and has her hair up in her usual ponytail, but the sight of her makes Glimmer's heart flutter and-  _ oh, no.  _ She has to, doesn't she?

 

“It's actually Adora!” She awkwardly rubs her hand to her arm.  _ Please, please, please fall for it. Please- _ “We started dating yesterday! And we agreed we'd go to prom together just today!”

 

Bow gasps, delighted. “No way!” 

 

_ Shit, there it is, _ thinks Glimmer,  _ it's over. _

 

“You're finally together? I've been waiting for that to happen for  _ forever _ ! My two best friends, dating! This is amazing!”

 

“What's amazing?” 

 

_ Adora, thank God. Please, I'm begging, play along…  _

 

Bow turns to greet Adora, and Glimmer can feel her face flush and herself struggle with stress-induced tears.

 

“Glimmer was just telling me how you guys started dating!”

 

Confusion fills aquamarine- _gorgeous,_ Glimmer's mind adds- eyes as they fix onto Glimmer's own, and Glimmer pleads with her eyes. 

 

_ Act like it's true, _ she mouths,  _ please! _

 

“Uh- yeah! Yeah, me and- uh- Glimmer, we… Yeah!” Adora flushes a pretty shade of red.

 

“That is  _ so amazing! _ ” He hugs them both, almost vibrating from excitement. Then he lets them go and gasps, eyes widening and shining brightly. “We should go on a double date! Perfuma and I, and you two! It'll-” The warning bell for class rings. “-be amazing! See you guys later!”

 

He runs off, leaving the two girls shaken and confused.

 

“I'm sorry about that,” Glimmer starts, “I told Bow I had a date for prom because I felt embarrassed that I didn't and, well,  _ he  _ did. Then I saw you walking over and I panicked… I told him you and I started dating.” She looks up to see Adora, wide-eyed and blushing slightly, looking anywhere but her. “I'm sorry! If you're not comfortable with that, I can totally tell Bow I lied!”

 

Adora chuckles softly and starts playing with the hem of her coat. “No, that's okay. It would crush Bow if he found out.” 

 

“So you're okay with it- even the double date? Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, why not? It'll be fun to have a date for prom, anyway.”

 

Glimmer's heart flutters.  _ She has a date for prom! And it's not Bow!  _

 

The final bell rings, Adora leaves for class, and Glimmer hopes she won't be late.

 

She is.

* * *

 

_ What to wear, what to wear, what to wear… _

 

It's almost the time at which they've agreed to meet up for the double date and Glimmer's made her way through at least five different outfits. At last, she decides to call Bow; between the two of them, he's the fashion expert. After three options and two rejected crop tops, she has her outfit ready: a cute purple skirt, along with a tucked in striped white-and-blue shirt and a loose black sweater, finished off with her trusted lilac sneakers.

 

Once she's ready and has said goodbye to her mother, she grabs the keys to her car and drives to Adora's house. She knocks on the door, and Adora comes out, making Glimmer's heart flutter and her breath hitch.

 

She's wearing washed out jeans, a white and golden shirt, and has her hair up in a ponytail with a pretty pin on it. She has her red coat in her hands, and she walks toward Glimmer. Glimmer is  _ breathless. _

 

“Are you ready to go?” She doesn't register it was herself who spoke until Adora gives her a blinding smile and nods. “Let's go!”

 

They get to the diner they'd agreed, a greasy yet pretty place called “Bright Moon”, about five seconds before Bow and Perfuma do, which leaves them with no time to speak about this “arrangement” of sorts they've wrapped themselves up in.

 

The date goes by quickly, with them shyly exploring boundaries and holding hands while basically hanging out as they've always had. The only difference between right now and their past hangouts is a simple yet heavy blanket that's draped over them; a blind realization that, while everything is the same as it was before, things have changed. They're lucky they can say it's for the better.

 

After dinner, once Perfuma and Bow have left and Glimmer's driven Adora home, there's a soft silence encapsulating them inside a bubble they are not sure they want to leave.

 

They both break the spell at the same time.

 

“Adora-” 

 

“Glimmer-”

 

“Sorry. You go first.”

 

“I just wanted to say… Thank you for doing this for me. You didn't have to, and- uh- I'm sure there were ways you'd rather have spent your Friday night.”

 

“Glimmer…” Adora's eyes were so soft that Glimmer almost couldn't bear it. “I enjoyed doing it. To be honest… I kind of did it for me, too. I wasn't sure on whether to tell you this or not, but… I like you, Glimmer.”

 

Glimmer is speechless.

 

“But I understand if you don't feel the same way! Gee, I never should've-” 

 

Glimmer shuts her up with a kiss. It's soft, sweet, and it's the best that either of them has ever had. The kiss lasts for all of three seconds, and they separate and touch foreheads, looking each other in the eyes in the dark of night inside of Glimmer's car.

 

“So I take it this means you like me, too?”

 

Glimmer chuckles. “Hell, yeah.”

 

“I'm glad.”

 

“...Are we still up for prom? For reals this time?”

 

Adora laughs heartily. “ _ Hell, yeah!” _

**Author's Note:**

> This was day two!!!! fake dating is absolutely my favourite trope ever, so I decided it was its time to shine!!!! kinda mixed it up with day seven (AU day) but dghfhgsgh, yanno???? I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> you can find me on Tumblr @benwycatts and/or yell at me in the comments!!


End file.
